User talk:Leviathan 89
Question about UGP You've uploaded all those Usopp Gallery Pirates Images, but they are all unused. Do you have a reason or plan about keeping them? 06:03, August 28, 2011 (UTC) If I may interject here, I seem to remember a conversation from a while back where the best options seemed be either altering the chapter and volumes template to accompany the images, or putting them in a basic gallery on the Usopp Gallery Pirates page. 06:16, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Collages Can you help me hunt down as many collages as you can, and categorize them under Category:Collages? Thanks in advance. 09:27, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: New Users A lot of the new copy-cat users come from rici/hungry and me (so we can troll the chat a little), so an IP ban would be a bit overkill XD 11:02, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, poor us, I have a bot too that I wanna test out on other wiki's can't I at least keep him? XD RE:... sorry, whether here can edit any article? but, if the article is correct can't be edited anymore? I just want to know, because I am a new member here ^ ^ re:Bot! Okay, requested for flagging, just wait now. 22:58, September 9, 2011 (UTC) The Infobox forum Hi there, can you please come over at the Forum:Infoboxes to discuss the possible creation of the infobox guidelines and the proposal to cahnge the chars color schemes ? Thank you, Bot! Go to the "bot" tab and set the time everything is automatic,hope that helps:)-- ::Hmm,It's still the same after you start a process,go to the bot tab and set the timer and everything should be working fine,that's what I think,just try it out:)-- Re:Source Hey, unfortunately I dont know how to add the 'source' to the pictures. I dont know about this stuff :P .. You mean the chapter or where I got them? And for what pictures? Thanks. Ok, I get it now.. I changed it ok. You only meant the two ones from Water 7.... Right? I just did, ok.. I just wanted to know if you were talking about other pictures except the Water 7 ones. Missed For SBS 63 page 42, you seem to have forgotten one image (top left corner below header image). It is a horribly drawn image of shanks, and I was wondering if you could provide the image as soon as possible. If you can't do it soon enough, I could dig through my email and find the raw DP sent me; I'm just asking since I don't feel like it XD As for the Zoan, I have an idea why but could you wait for my reply until my mom manages to jam my room door open? My room has all the raws (except 63) in it, and I sorta locked myself out -_-; 14:35, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Probably just best one. 16:09, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay in the Databooks there are no markings at all except bold (Ex: Inu Inu no Mi Model Jackal) and in the manga, they have quotes and these 「」(Ex: "Inu Inu no Mi" Model「Jackal」) But they aren't really.. let's say "pretty" so I say leave as is. I think it's fine as long as we get the whole point. 19:51, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Bots Do you happen to know how to set up a bot in the easiest way? 02:21, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Toggle Experiment Hey, thanks for the help with my toggle experiment, it works perfectly now. Pacifista15|Talk|20:02 20/Sep/2011 UTC Eyecatcher Image hey, i wanted to know if you have a good image for the Eyecatcher article. something like, luffy's hat and vest in the end of his second eyecatcher, or his wanted poster on his first eyecatcher. thanks! Strawhat1 15:09, September 21, 2011 (UTC) thanks! i think it's a good choice. adding the others can be nice, i'll try to bring up the idea, but i don't really know how to make a template... --Strawhat1 17:16, September 21, 2011 (UTC) i brought it up, but i don't think anyone cares much... i think we can just make the templare, i don't think anyone will objects. --Strawhat1 18:35, September 21, 2011 (UTC) someone deleted the luffy's eyecacher image because it had a watermark... Strawhat1 03:56, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Levi I saw your message on Yata's talk, and I've seen the moment when the image was removed from the page, the one that removed it said that it had a watermark and I guess that Yata saw that too and deleted the image...(sorry for butting in, its just my opinion on what happened) so i'm going to make a gallery for the end of the second eyecatcher for each straw hat, but i'm missing the end of robin and brook's eyecatcher, so can you help me? thanks. Strawhat1 13:51, September 27, 2011 (UTC) yes, i would loke you to do the job, since i didn't really understand what you wanted me to do with the categories... i already uploaded some images of the second set of eyecatchers, but i still need robin and brook's images. i think that sanji's image has a problem too, so we might need to re-upload it. i think we should upload the first set of eyecatchers too, the part where you can see theur faces on the wanted poster. {C so here is the list for the episodes in which you can find the eyecatcher (do you need a list for the images i already uploaded?): *luffy - first set - episode 1. * zoro - first set - episode 48. * nami - first set - episode {C 43. *usopp - first set - episode 41. *sanji - first set - episode 51. second set - episode 514. * chopper - first set - episode 91. * robin - first set - episode {C 131. second set - episode 455. *brook - second set - episode 456 *vivi - first set - episode 93. oh, and we will probably have a third set of eyecatchers from next episode, so we will have to do something about that. but that's in the future. Strawhat1 17:17, September 27, 2011 (UTC) the images from the first set of eyecatchers are not mine, but i will change the ones from the second set. we still don't have robin's image from the second set, if you can help with that. Strawhat1 20:09, September 28, 2011 (UTC) re:Eyecatcher Alright, my bad. I saw the file not being used, so deleted it as "unused". I can restore it. 01:46, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Done. 01:52, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Sig HOLY CRAP YOUR RIGHT! thank you for notifying, though i really dont understand why it isn't a template anymore... The Humaniod Typhoon] Re: Marines Sorry for the confusion Levi, I made it by mistake as a subpage, when I wanted to make it as a template, it was just a mistake, I forgot to delete from the adress bar, the marines section No Subtitles Mornin Levi, can you upload an image without subtitles for One Palm Island? Thank you in advance Reply who first admin? Ellen_siren :whether they are currently active? what's M.I.A? A problem pic Chapter 257 The cover image is there but its not, I really can't explain it, the name of the file exists too, really weird, its even copyrighted, but there is no image there. Really really weird, I can't actually explain what's happening, can you get a better image for it? About Nyon I didn't update the Nyon image from opening 11 without the "share" part because, well...I couldn't. I tried, I used a JPG file, but for some reason it didn't work. That's why I uploaded it separetelly. Just wanted to let you know, in case you were wondering too. Do you have any idea why that happened, though? I think it said something like "it doesn't match MIME" or something... Uknownada 23:26, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Pic switch I'm trying to make a switch feature for Hody Jones, like the one on Hyouzou's page. My question is, do you know if the pics used in the switch have to be png's? Or is there a way to do it with jpg's? 00:49, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok, so I followed your instructions to the letter, and I had the same problem. Only the code showed up and not the image or anything. Do you think you could give it a try just in case I'm missing something? 06:28, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Vice admirals On May, I suggested to remove the three admirals from the template "former vice admirals" because of course they were, as well as Sengoku and Kong. Since then, nobody has answered me. Knowing your popularity on this wiki I'm asking you to try to change the situation, of course only if you have the same opinion that I have. --Meganoide 16:09, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for going over the pics I uploaded, checking them out. 17:53, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the info. I got most of these pics from Youtube, and in my latest pic, I gave a link to the video itself. It worked differentely on DB Wiki, I'll just have to get used to it! XD. Anyway, thanks once again. Also, good luck on getting 7,000 edits soon! 18:02, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I understand, pity I am not an expert on One Piece episodes, more on the manga, and I have not gotten that far into the story. I looked for HD videos of One Piece to see if anybody would like them, and maybe place them for me, so I could learn. Well, I think I will stick to fixing errors on pages untill I get deeper into the story. 18:09, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks once again for the extra info. :) 19:05, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Levi, one question.. Can you give me the list of pictures that dont have 'Source' ?? Thanks.. Ok man, thanks. I'll add a source to pictures from now on, daily.. Re: New files Will do Leviathan 89. Thanks for the tips. Ethelion 17:02, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Adding Sources to Existing Pics Hi Leviathan 89, I noticed that you placed tags to some of my uploaded pics that need sourcing; Any tips on how I can add them? They would really help in authenticating the pics. Thanks. Ethelion 12:24, October 28, 2011 (UTC) No, I mean how to add the pic description. Ethelion 13:02, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Volume 64 Yes, I'll need the raws unless people can wait until Dec. 23rd. (Doubt it) Unfortunately, the wounds part only says "What the heck- horrible wounds!" and "We need to treat them (the wounds) quickly"; in otherwords, we can't tell if it's singular or plural, since one person can have numerous wounds. 22:45, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, that's completely fine. It's all I'll probably need. Thanks for everything, as always :) 01:40, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I found everything except the last few pages, including SBS pg 206-207. Could you post these too? Just the SBS pages is fine. thanks. You know, you don't have to actually download everytime. I'll just give you my user email. It's japaneseopfan@gmail.com - it's up to you wether you want to use it :) 20:21, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to need those pages sooner or later since I'm done with everything else. Just a reminder, no rush. Thanks! 02:48, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay, that's fine. About the credits, I didn't really want to do it at first but I noticed that big groups such as mangastream started using our translations either w/o crediting us or giving credits to someone totally different. When I asked the people of mangastream fourums, they claimed they didn't know because there were no credits so we decided to add the credits on the bottom from now on to claim our own property. We could modify it since I don't know how to properly credit stuff, but I'd like to keep the credits there for future reference, etc. 02:49, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Mangastream: (the forums) http://forum.mangastream.com/showthread.php?t=23397 (I am credited now thanks to my complaints and credits below translations :D) Mangareader: (this is only one example. there is much more.) http://www.mangareader.net/103-57916-18/one-piece/chapter-599.html compare with (chap 599) this (chap 599) (Notice nothing is mentioned on the credits on the next page in mangareader about us, although I know it's adressed at the actual chapter) And more.. but yep that's all the biggies I found so far. So could you give me a model of your ideal credits? I'm still not too sure how you'd like it to be. 22:30, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Outside... oh well the SBSs translated before I came here were definitely translated by someone else... but I don't really know who. Maybe someone from AP forums or some official translator who translates the english version manga? 15:57, November 25, 2011 (UTC) re:Images Thanks for the suggestion. The problem is, someone deleted that MediaWiki:Uploadtext page. So do I just recreate it, and anything I write will appear ? I may be an admin, but I still haven't got the mastery of all the coding yet. Once again, thanks for the suggestion. 19:51, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I did it. Wanna check it out? Thanks for your suggestion once again. 00:20, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I'm not the best with code settings. So do you know anyone who is, to help fix the problem? I see the message myself, I don't know about what's going on with everyone else. 01:22, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Revived Intros Hey lev, are you busy right now? I suddenly remembered about the intros today and completed most of them. I have about 5 left so I think I will finish by today. I'll still have to talk with DP again in order to clarify the places these should go so we have time, but just reminding you since we're back on track. I'll also try to find some intro images on google while I'm at it. After I'm done and everything is talked through, I will start moving the intros from my sandbox to the new pages in order from the ones with images already, so no rush. Thanks in advance 17:06, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Qref For now, I'm just adding the possibility to specify a data book as reference, and simplifying the code. I'll take a look at the volume problem later! :Okay, guess I'll take a look... ::Quite a good template you made here. I sure took inspiration from it! The new qref seems to work OK—I'm too tired to add the volume automatic thing now. You can do it if you want. Another thing that could be done: add Romance Dawn V1 V2 and Monsters. :::Finally I did the which volume thing. Hope it works. I think my version is more efficient than yours ("which volume" is transcluded only once per case). I thought of that, yet there is a problem: the main purpose of the style=qref trick is not to add a prefix, but to change the behavior when the volume does not exist. See? Now, we could make a prefix parameter + a "what to do if no volume" parameter... This would indeed be more general, but as long as it is only useful in qref, I suggest we leave it as is... But feel free to change it if you want! Re: Jump Heros Oh, I'm pretty sure it's just the 2012 issue 03-04. Haha took me a while to figure too. Although the issue is already out, the "release dates" of shonen jump are always dates of the future. Don't ask me why, I have no idea but it's true. After all, the 2011 issue 03-04 was also actually released in December 2010 according to the small sidenote on the top of that cover. 23:40, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh. That's new to me. No wonder my dad always buys the wrong issue every time I request one. Okay well I guess I'll upload it since you seem busy. Thanks :) 15:01, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Rumble Ball Could you give me the page number? The link shows up as "file not found" so I can't translate it. Thanks in advance. 22:19, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Ah. I can see the previous image link on a different pc but thanks anyway. Sorry for the trouble. Anyhow, the translation is: "「RUMBLE BALL」'is a type of medicine that creates a disturbance in the waves of a transformation of devil fruits!! In 5 years of research, I have found 4 more transformation points!!" Dunno what all this wave stuff is.. probably to be explained later on. Well, that's what it says :) 01:20, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Baroque Workers with no anime images Mornin Levi, X brought me up this problem. Miss Catherina, Mr. Beans and Mr. Shimizu have no anime images for their infoboxes. Could you please add them? Re: Japanese Help I've said what I thought. Hope this helped in one way or another. About the Minkmen, I can't really think of anything except for the fact that there is an animal called Mink. 16:37, December 26, 2011 (UTC) You're right, the first person is Luffy's VA. The second is Usopp's, although there is a little note from Oda above Luffy's VA's note+picture about the festival. The page is a notice about this year's OP jumpfest. 04:39, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Auto Refresh http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/AjaxRC Mornin Levi, are you able to add an auto-refresh button to our wiki? I'm just asking if you are able to do it. If you can, then I will open a forum to discuss if it'd be good to have such a thing on out wiki. re:Collages Well, I never said replace ALL of them, just try to improve the overall situation. I guess people misunderstood, but I don't see much ''bad so far, as collages are rather unsightly for some. And there are still some collages left unchanged so far. 19:47, January 2, 2012 (UTC) The collages were voted on before to keep. I hate them also and think only one image should be used. SeaTerror 22:39, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I thought there was a discussion (where no one objected) to remove all the collages, I even removed quite a few myself a few months ago. 22:44, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Found it. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Episode_Images:_Revamp SeaTerror 05:47, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :That's not for general collages though... thank you anyway. If you're removing collages then you should remove those too. SeaTerror 16:23, January 3, 2012 (UTC) re: Template talk Hi! *It shall be possible to do this with the bot. I'll try next month, when my huge amount of work is done. *I think the pipe at the end is sometimes necessary if you don't want the spacing to be passed along with the text. However, regarding these specific templates, I don't think it's useful, and it's indeed quite ugly. *Merging the sub-infobox templates into the infobox templates was something I wanted to do for a long time. I fail to understand the point of having them separated, it just makes things more complicated. There may be a reason, but since the creators of these templates are no longer active, it'll be hard to find out. Anyway, once the templates are modified, replacing them in the articles can be done by a bot too. :Oh, you're right, the named parameters strip whitespace. What I was saying holds for unnamed parameters only. I guess. :As for my projects, I'm writing my PhD thesis, which is due this month, and on which there is a lot of work that still needs to be done. Plus I've got quite a lot of work as a tutor. I really shouldn't edit on the wiki... :CSS classes for color schemes are a good idea. That should be possible to make fewer template calls. About the gallery templates, I've got a project of writing a simplified template anyway. They are damn annoying to edit. ::In my PhD I'm trying to check whether some given artificial intelligence techniques are applicable to some given problem. That mostly consists of data structure study, (simple) complexity theory, and implementation. ::About the CSS, that's really awesome, much clearer, much lighter, and also much cleaner from a theoretic point of view. Love it. ::About the parent gallery template, check my attempt here. I think it'd be hard to achieve a simpler syntax! I'm afraid itll be kind of heavy tho :/ :: Background Hey man, we discussed about it many many times, but we didnt do anything about it.. Haha.. So, here's the thing.. Can you split this picture and use it as a background on this wiki? Im askin you cause you know a lot about this stuff.. If its possible to see a preview of how it looks.. Thanks. Cool, alright. I'll be waiting for it. Cause a map would be way better than the wheels.. Guidelines warning Not the warning itself is hostile, how we transport the message is. The red banner looks like you just ended up on a raunchy pornsite and your anti virus is going coco babanas. Where can I change the colors of the banner? Yata said I could try to offer a different coloring/suggestion. 12:13, January 14, 2012 (UTC) A wiki map I am unsure if you saw or not, but I have started developing a wiki map for the easier navigation of New Users, but I'm pretty sure I lack some content. The plan is to make available for users to go to every article there exists on tis wiki using certain pages and categories. But I noticed that I have hit 4 problems, 3 fo which are easy to fix, but 1 seems rather problematic. The first problem is that there are other companies other than the ones that I already added, so I simply have to add them to the anime section, but the lack of information on my side was the cause of them not being there from the start. The 2nd problem is Merchandise and it can be easily fixed, but I have only a vague idea on all the merchandise articles on this wiki which seemt o be really a lot! So I have no idea how to organize all of this. I am thinking and will most certainly create a new tab just for the merchandise as there is so much. The 3rd which is also big is the characters, I recently changed it characters and organizations as World Government and such are not characters, but contain characters in the templates which the page has in its content. But citizens and civilians, people neutral, who are not pirates, nor "justice servers". I have discovered that there are Visual Guides which I was thinking of adding to Trivia and Other, just a link to the category. To try and have all characters listen in the Characters and Organizations tab, I added the lists of canon and non canon characters there (as for full content I want to add each page that cannot really be found in the articles and categories already linked). That was my luck, or so I guess, since I'm pretty sure that it still lacks something! The 4th one is that the Abilities tab is too small, everything is really condensed and well organized already in the categories and pages. Do you have any suggestions to make it any larger such as taking something from the trivia to it? I've been thinking about occupations. So I would want to hear your opinion on that. Just tell me what it lacks, any suggestions to the design, the colors, the way it is all orgfanized and so on. PS: This message helped me with organizing this way better in my head so...thanks XD And I forgot, I think that at least the categories that would be shown in the map should be added some content. I'll suggest that when I'll make the forum to suggest the map as well. And I would also love to suggest other ideas, but they would require custom CSS and most likely images that are edited. To give the wiki a more "pirate-like" look. And I won't forget to suggest the babylon project in it. Thanks a lot for all your info Levi, I'll be sure to ask you if I encounter further problems, and I'm not sure our wiki would want that new way to explore it. I'm planning on putting it on the main page like a navibox for the whole wiki. Sadly the guidebook has been deleted. Also I remember that the show when you mouse over something code doesn't work. I'm pretty sure that almost no new user read the guidelines, nor do they read the starting message. So I guess that just increasing the chances that they will be able to explore the wiki with more ease. I'm sure that it won't hurt anybody to make an improvement to the main page. I should be able to make it now with greater ease with the help of those navibox templates. So thanks again Levi Hei dude, i'm very VERY new in this wiki stuff and i met a guy named Ricizubi, He told me to talk to you about, you teach me how to make a good wiki, i really want to learn how ): I'm trying to leanr HTML and CSS... anyway, hope you can help me SORRY FOR MY CRAP ENGLISH huh ? i don't know what your saying ? but i didn't put that asassin thing in their , i edit only brooks. sorry for the inconvinience bro but thats not me Collapsing Navbox So, I have decided to retry the navbox idea using your suggestion, so I took the code from KakuGiraffe's user page and modified it. However, for some reason, it isn't working (at least for me). If you could look at my code and see what I did wrong, then that would be helpful. Thanks. Sorry here is the link: My Sandbox. 17:29, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Ok, thanks for the help, it works perfectly now on a different page. 19:16, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Altering polls from other users. Hey Leviathan, nothing major, but could you please refrain from altering the polls I open in the future? You know that I always add suggestions ASAP, there is no need to edit the polls. It is just a matter of respect and to avoid unnecessary irritations. If you remember, the last time you did it I had to deal with a lot of crap because people understood the votes wrong (or the intention behind the vote (trivia forums)). Thank you, 14:52, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Ah, I understand. Nevermind then, the changes you made make sense, and even if they wouldn't, it doesn't matter what I think. Just leaving the final step of changing the polls to the creator seems logical to me, after all the creator usually takes the blame if something goes wrong and people start to bitch about validity & stuff. But whatever! 15:48, January 19, 2012 (UTC) No Picture Available pic Hi there, i just thought we may need a better picture for the infoboxes with no picture available, i just made one that could be better, here's the pic : http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/513/nopictureavailable.png/ What do you think ? Thanks 15:41, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Poster caption I saw your question to Jopfan about the caption on the wanted posters. I wrote a blog a while ago (my first blog, actually) asking the same question, and HozenziGlacier gave me the following from a blown up version he saw: "KONO SAKUHIN HA FICTION DETHUNODE JITSU ZAISURU DANTAI SONOTA NO SOSHIKI TO DOITSU NO MEISHOU GA GEKICHU NI TOUJYOU SHITATOSHITEMO JITSUZAI NA MONOTOHA ISSAI MUKANKEIDETH". I did a rough translation and it came out as "This work is indeed fiction given that all content besides the author's organization and name, however the story does not reflect eastern culture and values even though in reality na monotoha (couldn't translate that part) everything is of priceless nature (which I'm guessing means copyrighted)". Kind of choppy but the general idea is there. It's some kind of copyright disclaimer. Why on the wanted posters of all places? I don't know. I hope this helps. 18:17, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Putting it on Bounties is a good idea, but ask Jop to clean up the translation a bit, since mine is nowhere near perfect. 22:38, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Get ready for a lecture. The problem is that the romanization is all screwed up for some reason on all the posters. Either this is an error, or some kind of cheesy joke. I'm sure the animators didn't expect many to actually blow up the image to check, but the text is just too weird. I'm not positive, but I have a feeling I saw this topic come up in one of the earlier SBSs so I'm guessing this was Oda's idea... although I don't think I'll be checking anytime soon so we can't be sure. Text (I couldn't make out some of the words, so I figured it out with net research and logic from missing words. I also found cleaner and larger images elsewhere.): KONO SAKUHIN WA FICTION DETHUNODE JITSUZAISURU ''JINRUTSU'' DANTAI SONOTA NO SOSHIKI TO DOITSU NO ''MASHOU'' GA GEKICHU NI TOUJYOU SHITATOSHITEMO JITSUZAI NK' MONOTOWA ISSAI ''MUKANKEIDETH The italicized words have unusual romanization, and the bold italicized ones are just complete errors that make no sense. There are also grammatical errors, which I underlined. Just to note, I DID NOT misread anything. It definitely says this on the cleaned image I checked, and matches with the blurry outlines of the image I was given. Anyway, apparently this wrong text was taken and applied to all OP Wanted Poster Merch, so all the Merch out there except the fake posters have lots of mistakes in them :/ pretty sad, eh. Literal Translation would be: THIS WORK IS FICTION THEREFORE EVEN IN CASES WHERE REAL !@#$% GROUPS OTHER ORGANIZATIONS WITH THE SAME !@#$% ARE PRESENTED IN THEATERS THESE CHARACTERS ARE NOT RELATED !@#$% REAL THINGS WHATSOEVER. Makes no sense. By using logic, I've altered the original text into "KONO SAKUHIN WA FICTION DESUNODE JITSUZAISURU JINBUTSU/DANTAI/SONOTA NO SOSHIKI TO DOITSU NO MEISHOU GA GEKICHU NI TOUJYOU SHITATOSHITEMO JITSUZAI NA MONOTOWA ISSAI MUKANKEIDESU" which is translated into "THIS WORK IS FICTION, THEREFORE EVEN IN CASES WHERE REAL INDIVIDUALS, GROUPS, OR OTHER ORGANIZATIONS WITH THE SAME TITLES ARE PRESENTED IN THEATERS, THESE CHARACTERS ARE NOT RELATED TO REAL THINGS WHATSOEVER" We can change around the literal translation I provided in order to make it sound better such as changing words like "things" etc. with other words, and we can apply our no ou policy to the romanization. My point is, the errors should be mentioned in articles at least as trivia because they've brought up so much conflict from what I found on the internet, and can lead to confusion. Hope I was clear. 05:43, January 21, 2012 (UTC) I don't think it should go on the bounty page unless it was also in the manga. SeaTerror 06:34, January 21, 2012 (UTC) re: Release Hi! Well, that avoids unnecessary cluttering of the "uncategorized templates" special page. Though I think the simplest solution would be to make a hidden category "subpages" and put all subpages in it, even character subpages etc. I really can't contribute at the moment, I'll be back in a few weeks. Re: Yellow It's really hard because the cover is shiny gold. Without lighting (such as on a scanner), the cover would look like what we have at the moment, and with proper lighting, it would reflect me and the camera. I found a small picture on this site but if it's impossible to stretch without blurring, I don't know what to say. By the way this is the scanning failure. 21:06, January 29, 2012 (UTC)